The regeneration of damaged nerves is a clinical problem for which there are few solutions. The regeneration of nerves is often limited by the lack of appropriate cues within the environment. Our central hypothesis is that gene delivery can present nerves with the required environmental signals necessary for efficient regeneration. The goal of this project is to develop a novel approach to nerve regeneration by fabricating a nerve guidance channel from a biodegradable polymer that allow for a sustained release of cationic lipid-complexed plasmid DNA. We propose that by combining a mechanical guide to provide directional assistance with gene delivery to express positively reinforcing growth signals, in the form of the neurotrophin nerve growth factor, peripheral nerves will be rendered capable of overcoming severe damage.